Giving In
by bookandacupoftea
Summary: Hey guys, This is a smut for the relationship of Damon and Elena. This story has smut and a lot of relationship and drama in it. Please review and comment. Suggestions for upcoming chapters are always appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Giving In

"We are so over," Elena whispered. Damon took a step closer and agreed.

"We so are," Damon replied.

They were so close to each other they could practically feel the sexual tension radiation off the other's body. The atmosphere changed, it was thick and heated with arousal. Elena put her eyes to the ground; Damon gently grabbed her face and lifted it to his. After a moment of searching looks, Elena sprung to him. Their lips connected; fighting for dominance. Damon pushed them to the bed. Ripping one piece of clothing off after the last until they were both naked. Damon kissed her neck, leaving hickies that were sure to show Elena was his. He traveled down her chest until he reached her breasts. Taking the left nipple in his mouth, he tweaked the right nipple with his open hand.

"Uhuh. God... Damon!" Elena moaned.

"Don't worry babe, wasn't planning on it," Damon smirked.

Damon then switched breasts to make sure they go the same amount of love. After a few more minutes Damon traveled down her body, lower chest, navel, pelvis. Stopping just short of Elena's awaited destination.

"Damn it! Just do it already!" Elena yelled, frustrated she was not getting what she wanted.

" In good time baby," she could feel his smirk on her thighs.

" Where do you want me to do Elena?" Damon asked, obviously trying to get her to talk dirty to him.

"You know... there." she coyly whispered, a blush covering her face. "No, I don't know Elena. You will have to use your words and tell me." he countered.

"My pussy, I want your big cock in my pussy! Is that what you wanted?" Elena feigned exasperation, her heat seemed to be dripping now.

"As you wish" Damon. smirking, positioned his cock at her dripping entrance and pushed in. Both moaned in pleasure of the feeling. He stopped for a moment to let Elena adjust to his girth.

"Are you going to move! I will never fuck you again if you don't move!" Elena yelled.

Damon took that has his cue to start moving. His thrusts were met perfectly with Elena's gyrating hips. He moved almost at vampire speed, a level just below so he didn't hurt her.

"Deeper!" Elena begged.

Damon slowed his thrusts and pushed deeper every time, hitting her g- spot on every downstroke.

"Damon... God... don't stop!" Elena moaned and yelled in ecstasy. She was writhing with all of the pleasure she was experiencing.

"I'm going to cum!" she warned Damon.

Damon sped up. The tightening of her inner walls drove both of them over the edge. He expertly prolonged her orgasm by continuing to thrust.

"Wow" Elena admitted.

"Is it ever anything less?" Damon asked, humoring her last statement.

"No. I love you," Elena responded.

"I love you too," he returned the statement.

They stayed on the bed, their sweaty bodies covered by a thin sheet. Damon listened to Elena's breathing until if fell into a consistent pattern. Only waiting for Elena to fall asleep before he did, Damon fell into a magnificently deep sleep soon after.


	2. Car Adventures

After Damon and Elena had break- up sex things, have been different. Damon continuously tried to make passes at Elena, only to be rejected time after time. Elena longed to be held in the big strong arms of the dark haired, blue eyed, vampire but had to keep her ground on the breakup. The continuous cycle was working until they had to drive Jeremy to Matt and Tyler's house. The ride there was bearable, the way back was not. The sexual tension that filled the car could be cut with a knife. Damon in the driver's seat and Elena shot-gun meant slight touching of hands when Elena would grab her water bottle or Damon would change gears. The tiny touches shot electricity through both of their arms, neither one willing to admit their feelings.

"Um... Damon?" Elena mindlessly asked.

"Yeah?" Damon responded almost in a confused manner.

"I'm sorry about the way things have been. I feel like it was my fault we broke up and then the sex and..." Elena spewed out all of her feelings in one breath.

"Elena, calm down. It wasn't your fault." Damon reassured.

Elena turned and looked at him; he did the same. Her big brown eyes had started to fill with tears over the raging emotions of the break- up. Damon sadly searched her eyes for any sign of regret; he found a lot of it. Damon looked for an ok from Elena. She silently nodded. Damon leaned in and kissed her. Very gently, just barely touching her sweet lips. Elena leaned in. The kiss became more desperate. Damon pulled the car over into the parking lot of a small dinner; he hadn't needed to earlier because of fo his vampire senses. Clothes were soon shed, leaving both parties naked and bothered.

"Do you like having dirty sex, Elena? Do you like having sex in public where anyone can see us you little slut?" Damon taunted.

"Yes, Damon!" Elena breathed.

"You like it, you whore!" Damon continued to talk dirty, the words only aiding in Elena's wetness.

Damon pushed his very hard cock into Elena' warm pussy. Elena moaned and bucked her hips, feebly attempting him to start moving after he paused to let her adjust. He started moving his hips in sync with her gyrating hips. Elena writhed under Damon's rough pounding.

"You like it rough don't you," Damon asked feigning confidence, worried he was hurting her, it was an actual question.

"Yes! Damon... God! Ahh! Don't stop!" Elena yelled on the brink of coming.

"Cum for me baby," Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena exploded. Fireworks shot off in her eyes; her entire body went limp, her eyes fluttered shut. Damon followed shooting his cum deep into her womb.

"Thank you," was all Elena could muster before passing out.

Damon took the blackout as a compliment; he had never made her pass out before. Before driving back to the Boarding House, he put his and Elena's clothes back on and covered her with a blanket. Even though he was rough with her, he treated her like a queen.

"I love you, Elena," Damon told a sleeping Elena.

After Damon and Elena had break- up sex things, have been different. Damon continuously tried to make passes at Elena, only to be rejected time after time. Elena longed to be held in the big strong arms of the dark haired, blue eyed, vampire but had to keep her ground on the breakup. The continuous cycle was working until they had to drive Jeremey to Matt and Tyler's house. The ride there was bearable, the way back was not. The sexual tension that filled the car could be cut with a knife. Damon in the driver's seat and Elena shot-gun meant slight touching of hands when Elena would grab her water bottle or Damon would change gears. The tiny touches shot electricity through both of their arms, neither one willing to admit their feelings.

"Um... Damon?" Elena mindlessly asked.

"Yeah?" Damon responded almost in a confused manner.

"I'm sorry about the way things have been. I feel like it was my fault we broke up and then the sex and..." Elena spewed out all of her feelings in one breath.

"Elena, calm down. It wasn't your fault." Damon reassured.

Elena turned and looked at him; he did the same. Her big brown eyes had started to fill with tears over the raging emotions of the break- up. Damon sadly searched her eyes for any sign of regret; he found a lot of it. Damon looked for an ok from Elena. She silently nodded. Damon leaned in and kissed her. Very gently, just barely touching her sweet lips. Elena leaned in. The kiss became more desperate. Damon pulled the car over into the parking lot of a small dinner; he hadn't needed to earlier because of of his vampire senses. Clothes were soon shed, leaving both parties naked and bothered.

"Do you like having dirty sex, Elena? Do you like having sex in public where anyone can see us you little slut?" Damon taunted.

"Yes, Damon!" Elena breathed.

"You like it, you whore!" Damon continued to talk dirty, the words only aiding in Elena's wetness.

Damon pushed his very hard cock into Elena' warm pussy. Elena moaned and bucked her hips, feebly attempting him to start moving after he paused to let her adjust. He started moving his hips in sync with her gyrating hips. Elena writhed under Damon's rough pounding.

"You like it rough don't you," Damon asked feigning confidence, worried he was hurting her, it was an actual question.

"Yes! Damon... God! Ahh! Don't stop!" Elena yelled on the brink of coming.

"Cum for me baby," Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena exploded. Fireworks shot off in her eyes; her entire body went limp, her eyes fluttered shut. Damon followed shooting his cum deep into her womb.

"Thank you," was all Elena could muster before passing out.

Damon took the blackout as a compliment; he had never made her pass out before. Before driving back to the Boarding House, he put his and Elena's clothes back on and covered her with a blanket. Even though he was rough with her, he treated her like a queen.

"I love you, Elena," Damon told a sleeping Elena.


	3. Crazy Feelings

When Damon pulled up into the driveway of the Boarding House, an uncomfortable silence was noticeable. Elena knew what they did was wrong, given that they were broken up. They had problems that needed to be worked out. Sex will wait until they have decided on the "situation" they had made, she decided. Damons thoughts went a different route.

That sex was good. Maybe we are back together. A girlfriend means more sex Damon thought. Damon was seemingly oblivious to the turmoil that Elena was experiencing. Her thoughts created a problem that pilled onto the others.

"I'm going to go inside now," Elena awkwardly told Damon after she realized that they had been sitting in the car, in silence for the past few minutes.

"Oh yeah, sure," Damon responded, realizing the change in Elena's mood.

Elena and Damon walked through the foyer and into the front sitting room, both going for the alcohol Damon had stashed in there. Damon looked at Elena questionably when she went in for the stong stuff, his bourbon.

"Whoa, Elena, what's going on. You've been weird since the breakup. I thought we were over this." Damon questioned.

"What! You thought we were over the breakup! You thought the sex meant we were together again!? Damon! God! You are so oblivious sometimes!" Elena yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh well, what does it mean then! We continue having meaningless sex! I can't do that; I have too many feelings! You know, even when we were together you made assumptions! You always are quick to blame me for everything! Sometimes it's your fault too!" Damon's words continued to dig him a deeper and deeper hole with Elena.

"You know Damon; I do make mistakes, but I have never murdered one of your friends!" Elena countered.

"YOU knew Stefan killed one of my only friends and didn't tell me! You let me get witches to do a Locator Spell on him, look for him, and you never once had the thought to say, "Hey Damon you know he's dead right," NEVER!" Damon was practically screaming now; his glass had shattered into a thousand pieces under his vice-like grip, amber liquid spilling across the floor.

Elena's brown eyes filled with tears; Damon was right, she had done so many things to break them up. She had always just blamed Damon; it was her fault as well.

"I'm so sorry Damon," Elena whispered as her eyes looked at the ground and her head made a home in the palms of her hands. She felt so many emotions at that time, shame overbearing them all.

Damon's eyes softened when he saw Elena so vulnerable and full of sorrow. His initial reaction was to go and comfort her; his only reservation was the Elena would freak out. He decided it was worth a shot; he couldn't be in any more trouble from her. Damon slowly scooted towards where Elena was sitting on the other side of the couch. He put his arm around her. Her tear- flow was unfaltering for a moment, just long enough for Damon to breath out a sigh of relief before her sobs came out harder. He entire body shook with the strength of the cries. His arm tensed up and he started to move away but not before she leaned into him.

She situated her body so that his arm was surrounding her shaking frame and his body was like a shield from everything. Damon once again relaxed in relief that she was allowing him to come near her while she was so upset from the argument.

"Damon, I'm so sorry," Elena wailed, looking up and momentarily stopping her tears.

"Shush, baby, it's ok, it's all ok," Damon reassured her. Damon rubbed arm, drawing invisible pictures, making a feeble attempt to calm her down.

Elena's sobs continued to get quieter until the steady breathing told Damon that she was sound asleep. Damon carefully moved out from what part of him was under Elena, and gently picked her up. He brought her to his massive bedroom that held many romantic memories of the two of them. Damon played her down and pulled the cover over her beautiful, sleeping body. Damon watched the rise and fall of her chest for a few moments before retreating to the front sitting room once more.

Damon poured himself a fresh glass of bourbon and sat down in his usual seat, the massive armchair. His face was expressionless; his mind was racing with thoughts and emotions though. He tried to figure out what Elana and he were, friends with benefits? Boyfriend and girlfriend? God forbid, friends? His mind was full of so many thoughts. The time must have slipped away Damon thought as he looked at the clock to find it was twelve in the morning. Damon climbed the two flights of stairs to his room and stepped in. His eyes immediately went to Elena. Should he attempt to share a bed with her or should he sleep in on of the dozen guest rooms? He decided on the latter, put on flannel pants and an old shirt and went to the one closest to his room.

In the morning Elena woke to find herself in a cold bed. Damon's room. How did she even get there? Thoughts of last night came flooding back; the heated conversation, the crying. But how did she get here? I must have fallen asleep, was the only excuse Elena's brain could muster up at that early hour. She looked down at her clothes to find that she was still wearing the clothes was wearing yesterday, she was slightly disappointed but mostly relieved that Damon hadn't undressed her last night. She got up and went to look around in his dresser for one of his old shirts, once she was satisfied with her choice she got dressed and went downstairs to find Damon.

The smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the air as she entered the kitchen. The sweet aroma made her mouth water. It was then that she realized that she had not eaten anything except for last night when she drank the bourbon, the effects of the alcohol slowly catching up to her.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you'd wake up," Damon announced, seemingly surprised she slept in as late as she had.

"Well, I was pretty tired and the events of last night completely wore me out I guess," Elena answered shrugging.

"Well, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice!" Damon exclaimed, obviously happy he did something to please her.

"Aww, thank you," Elena appreciated all of the hard work he went into to make her happy, even when their relationship was on the rocks.

Both sat down on the island to enjoy the breakfast that Damon had slaved over that morning. The room filled with comfortable silence. They both would only admit to themselves that they still felt something, but both seemed to have an agreement not to bring feelings into the picture just yet.


	4. Forgiveness

Damon carefully brushed a piece of fallen hair from Elena's face before quickly retreating his arm back; he had almost forgotten about the fight. Elena looked at him quizzically following the quick pulling away of his arm before a look of sadness and realization took over her face.

"Damon," Elena sighed.

"What?" Damon arrogantly smirked at Elena, blatantly faking his confusion.

"We can't do whatever we are doing right now. I am in a confusing time right now with us; I don't want to make it even more confusing.

Damon's smirk faltered for a second at Elena's scolding but stayed consistent after. He nodded in agreement, though his thoughts were running rampant with arrogant comebacks and blasphemy strung together into a mess of ideas. Elena's thoughts filled with a tiny voice trying to convince her that she had made a mistake in chiding Damon so quickly. Elena quickly pushed away her wandering thoughts. Elena turned her head to Damon, whose stare she could feel burning the back of her head. His eyes were trained intently on her facial expressions, which at the time were confused and slightly annoyed. When Elena saw the softness of his face, his brows creaseless, his mouth not turned up with an arrogant smirk. Elena felt a pull towards him, a burning desire to help ease his pain, and comfort him.

"Damon," Elena repeated once again, though this time her voice was soothing like a mother talking to a child.

Damon saw her face change from irate, to comfort, to now a feeling of need and underlying lust. His pupils dilated, as did hers. Their eyes match with dark intensity. He searched her face for a sign of approval and complete sureness. She nodded her head slightly as if her body did it on its own. He moved forward, crashing his lips into hers. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire but in complete serenity at the same time. Damon's hands moved their way up her sides until they reached the sides of her face. Cradling her sweet, pliant skin that made her cheeks, he intensified the kiss. His tongue pushed through her lips. Both of their tongues battling for dominance.

As Damon eventually and inevitably won the fight for control he flipped them so that she was pinned underneath him, her back lying on the couch. He moved his hands down her front, reaching her hardened buds he quickly started to knead and tug on the warm and pliant flesh.

"Arg," Damon muttered under his breath as he ripped the shirt Elena was wearing in half. Her bra soon followed into the growing pile of clothes that littered the floor.

"Please," Elena moaned, enjoying Damon's roughness.

"As you wish,"Damon's hands trailed down to her jeans ripping them off, soon his own matched the ripped state hers are in. He positioned his ready hardness at the opening of her dripping wet heat. Elena moaned and bucked her hips forward in anticipation. His hips soon thrust in with no warning.

"Agg, oh God, Damon!" Elena yelled in ecstasy.

Damon's pelvis met hers, her hips matching his thrusts. Damon panted with each movement, moving at almost vampire speed he felt the familiar winding of orgasm looming over him. His thrusts sped up, desperately trying to make Elena reach her exploding point.

"I'm going to cum Damon!" Elena yelled, feeling the coil of orgasm tightening in her core.

With a few more thrusts Elena exploded over his pumping cock, as he expertly elongated her pleasure, holding off until the last second to give into his realease. His cum filled her spasming hole, pushed deep into her womb. After both of them came, they collapsed onto the bed.

"Thank you, Damon," Elena said.

"For what," Damon questioned.

"For just being you," Elena answered.

"I think we should talk about our relationship, don't you think," Elena pondered out loud.

"Yeah, but not right now, let's be in the moment," With that Damon rolled over on top of Elena and bent down, his kiss efficiently quieting Elena's protests. Her noises of anger soon became moans of pleasure. Their night was just beginning.


End file.
